


How To Get a Boyfriend Through Skype Sex

by thatonedudewiththename



Series: IM SEPTICPIE TRASH (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ [1]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Septicpie, Shameless Smut, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has a dream about Felix, and, as it turns out, he's not the only one with a hard-on for their friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Get a Boyfriend Through Skype Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Their FUCKING Mortal Kombat X versus made me ship it GOD DAMMIT I DON'T EVEN WATCH PEWDIEPIE KICK MY ASS

_"Felix... Mmmh..."_  
Bowing his back up off the bed, completely asleep, Sean grasped at his bedsheets, his prominent boner sticking out of the front of his navy blue boxers, a small, dark stain spreading slowly from it. His bare, hairy body was slick with sweat, his face contorted into an expression of intense pleasure. "Felix! Fe... Oh God!" He started to thrust his hips as he cried out, knuckles white from gripping his sheets so hard. "Oh! _Oh! Felix! I'm come-"_ The rest of what he said was lost when he screamed Felix's name as he orgasmed and came inside his underwear.  
Collapsed back onto his bed, Sean's eyes fluttered open and he just stared up at the ceiling in shock- had he... had he really just had a wet dream... about Felix? He sat up, however uncomfortably, rubbing a hand over his hot face and groaning in disgust at not only himself, but also the feeling of jizz in his boxers and sweat on his countenance. "Fockin' hell..." He grumbled.  
Sean checked his phone for the time and sighed when he discovered it was eight AM. Considering he'd gone to bed at three last night, that was too early. "Jesus Christ." Mumbled he. The embarrassed Irishman stood up and took off his boxers gingerly, carrying them by his thumb and pointer finger to the hamper in the bathroom, where he then squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush and got into the shower, brushing his teeth while washing his body before rinsing out his mouth and washing his hair. He did his best not to think about the dream, about Felix moaning into his ear, slamming into his ass at just the right angle so that his prostate was hit with every thrust-  
Sean paused in rinsing his hair and whimpered just the slightest bit; if it had been physically possible, he would've gotten another hard-on. Instead, he decided to stop thinking altogether, finishing with his hair and getting out of the shower, drying off with a towel and walking naked out to his bedroom so he could get dressed and ready for the day.

Felix had wanted to do a co-op today, but after having had that dream, Sean didn't know if he could do it- just _thinking_ about talking to Felix made him blush deeply and shift uncomfortably due to the butterflies in his chest. However, he didn't want to disappoint his friend, so he sacked up, did his best to shake off his nervousness, and voice called the Swede on Skype with a smile plastered on his face to make his voice sound as cheery as possible.  
"Hey!" Felix nearly shouted in Sean's ears.  
"Ahm, hey! What's up, buddy?" Sean replied, trying to match his friend's energy.  
"N-nothing! Just- mmm, just finishing up with something."  
Sean frowned at how worn out and breathless Felix sounded. "Dude, are you okay?"  
"Yeah!" Felix's voice cracked. "'M fine!"  
There was a... distant, heavy breathing and panting, like... like Felix was... Sean's face flared red and he swallowed thickly as he felt himself getting aroused. "Ah-ahm, s-so are we gonna play the game or what?"  
"Yeah, yeah-" A small whine. "Gimme a sec!"  
Sean didn't want to really know what Felix was doing, but for some reason he asked anyway. "Felix, what are you... what are you doing?"  
A loud gasp, followed by a hushed moan. "I-I-I'm just- mmmng- working ou-out!"  
As the panting on the other end of the Skype call quickened, Sean's right hand hovered over his crotch, where his growing boner was making a tent in his lounge pants. "Felix..." He said breathily, closing his eyes, pink lips parted, "Is that what you're _really_ doing?"  
There was a whimper and the squeak of a chair. "No..."  
Sean bit down on his bottom lip. "Then what are you actually doing?"  
"I-I just really-" Felix cut himself off by moaning. "-n-needed to hea-hear your voice, ahh~"  
By now, Sean was gripping the edge of his desk with his left hand, the other stroking the hard dick that he'd released from the confines of his pants. "I had a dream, mmmh, about you last night."  
"Yeah?"  
Sean groaned low and guttural. _"God..._ Y-you were fucking me so hard... pounding into my tight ass..." He gasped out, nails digging into his desk and right hand working furiously at his cock.  
Felix wasn't trying to hold back his noises now, instead opting to be as loud as possible. "Jack! Hhh... Hhh, mmplease!" Came his desperate voice through Sean's headphones.  
"You made me beg... Uuhh! Fffocking _beg_ to cum..." The Irishman's voice turned into a whine at the end of the sentence and he mewled, his whole body shaking as he moved his hips out of sync with the pumping of his hand. His ears were overwhelmed with a cacophony of noise he didn't understand, since Felix was no longer speaking English.  
"Uhh! Uhh! Jack!" The Swede cried in a breathy tone. His moans picked up intensity until he all but screamed out Sean's name, along with other words in Swedish, when he reached his orgasm.  
"Shit! Felix!" Sean cried, climaxing with a pornographic shout of "Felix!" and tiny, pleasured whimpers while he rode out his orgasm, his jizz splurting out into the tissue that he'd managed to grab just in time; face completely red, eyes squeezed shut, mouth agape, and eyebrows dipped, Sean collapsed back into his chair.  
Afterwards, both were panting, trying to catch their breath after the explosive orgasms they'd achieved- Sean recovered more quickly than Felix did, though, and decided to ask him a question. "Was... was that the only reason you wanted me to call you?"  
A pause before Felix answered. "No. I... I wanted to uh, to tell you something."  
"Alright."  
"Marzia and I broke up, because I'm kinda, uh, crushing hard. On you."  
"Oh. Well, I kind of figured, since we did just like, kinda have phone sex."  
They laughed, Felix switching on his webcam, causing Sean to follow suit; Felix was pink, his blond hair wild, blue eyes both averting and seeking out eye contact. Sean looked the same, only it was his beanie coming off that had caused him to have crazy hair and a flushed expression. They stared at each other, or rather Sean stared at Felix, who was looking down at his lap. The blond spoke first. "You look nice today."  
Sean smiled brightly. "T'ankya! So do you."  
Felix covered his reddening face with his hands. "This is too awkward for me... _jävla..."_  
Laughing lightly, Sean adjusted his beanie and headphones and said, "It's okay, Felix, it's kinda weird for me, too."  
"U-uhm... If you don't want to date me, or forget that whole thing ever happened... I get it. You won't hurt my feelings."  
"I don't want to forget," Sean began, "And uh... I do wanna date ya. Like, at least try it out, you know?"  
Both Youtubers were blushing deeply, more so Sean than Felix, who was looking at Sean like he was the best thing he'd seen in his whole life. "Really?!" He breathed.  
Grinning, Sean nodded, his aquamarine eyes sparkling. "Yeah!"  
Felix giggled in relief, his shoulders lifting as though a heavy weight was just removed from them.  
"So, are we gonna play t'at game now?"  
"Hell yeah, and I'm gonna kick your ass in it!"  
End..?

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more. I dont know. I still have another fic to finish. Im absolute fucking garbage


End file.
